Thats What Friends Are For
by Jamber111
Summary: Jerome and Amber are best friends. No one can change that. What happens when they take a trip to the beach? One-Shot, but will write more chapters if asked :D R&R.


_hey :D this is my new story, its a one shot but I can make it a chapter story if you personely ask in PM or review :D Thanks! _

_I own NOTHING, but the plot :D_

Jerome sighed deeply, as he slouched into an empty seat. It was his last class of the day, and he was extremely exhausted.

He had just got done playing _football_, his team lost, again.

That was when Amber, his lab partner walked through the door.

She flashed him a smile before taking the seat next to him.

Jerome has been in _love_ with her, ever since he first saw her.

**Flashback;**

It was when they were fourteen. Jerome and Alfie were goofing off in class, Mara, Joy and Patricia were talking in the corner.

Mick was telling Fabian a joke, as he nibbled on his now down to the core _apple_.

Thats when Jerome saw her. She stumbled in, with the principal behind her.

"Class, this is Amber Millington. She is our new student, make her feel welcomed." the teacher explained, and pulled Amber into the room, "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm Amber, I'm fourteen, of course. I moved here, because my dad got a new job. I came from Whitehaven." Amber smiled, and her long, loose, blonde curls toppled over he shoulders.

Jerome couldn't tell if her _eyes_ were blue, green, or grey. But, right now, he didn't care.

He looked around the room, and saw Mick and Alfie also staring at her in awe, along with some other guys in the classroom.

Jerome told himself he would be the first to talk to her.

Thats how they became lab partners.

**-end of flashback-**

Amber was now facing him, a smile playing on her face.

"What?" he said, playfully.

"Just looking at you." She smiled again, and chewed at her bottom lip.

"Your cute when you do that. Who am I kidding, your always cute." he smirked, and she chuckled slightly, and looked at her lap, shyly.

"And your sweet." Amber said, looking back up into his eyes.

When she broke the gaze and started fiddling with the hem of her sweater, he looked around.

At the table next to them, he saw Nina and Fabian, blushing furiously, oblivious of the outside world.

They were so in love.

Just like Jerome felt for Amber, yet nothing happened.

Patricia and Eddie were bouncing their heads up and down, listening to some music, from one of their ipods.

He turned his head back to Amber, and slightly smiled to herself.

She was just so _different_, like no one he has ever met. There was something about her.

Amber was currently single. The thing with Mick, and with Alfie both ended up in flames.

Jeome was also single. All those years following Mara were just a reason to forget that nothing with Amber was going to happen, because she always had herself yet another boy toy.

No, she wasn't a slut, she just dated a couple of guys, that ended up breaking her heart at the end.

Jerome was always their to pick up the pieces, and hold her as she cried herself to sleep.

They thought of eachother as best friends.

Well, Nina was Amber's girl best friend. And Alfie was his best mate.

But the bond was different with Jerome and Amber.

They had a connection that no other person could fulfill.

She often texted him in the middle night when she was scared, or upset, and he would come get her, and they would sleep in his bed.

His arms tight around her petite waist.

It was easy living in the same boarding house.

Every single student in the whole house knew about that, but none of them cared.

Its not like they ever did anything, just slept.

In a weird way, they were kind of like brother and sister.

Jerome sighed happily as he heard the sound of the bell ring through his ears.

He pushed his chair back with a loud scrape, and Amber did the same. They collected their books, and started toward the doorway.

Jerome felt Amber grab his hand, and started pulling him through the crowd of noisy and loud teenagers, and even some teachers.

He smiled when they started down the gravel pathway, and Amber didn't let go of his hand.

They were side by side, hands and fingers intertwined between them, with smiles placed at their lips.

Any normal person would think they were dating, in fact everyone does think they are dating.

All, except their close friends. For them, it was just what they did.

You could call it weird or even strange, but thats not it at all.

Jerome did want something more, but friends would have to do for now.

When they finally reached the house, and were inside her room, Amber's small form was pressed against him, in a tight embrace.

Jerome returned the favor, and kissed her cheek.

"You know I love you Jerome." Amber mumbled into his sleeve.

"Yes, and I love you more." He smiled, as she sighed.

"No seriously, I mean it. Your my best friend. I tell you everything. Your the best person I know, and I wouldn't want it any other way." She sighed, and he took her hand, in both of his.

"I know, I feel the exact same way. Don't you ever forget that." He smiled, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Good." She added, and took a playful smile on her lips.

"I'm glad your dad took that job." he laughed, and she got a confused look on her face, "You know, when we were fourteen. Or else we wouldn't have met."

"Me too, I was really scared at first, but when I met you, everything turned out great." She smirked.

"Well I'm glad I was of assistance." Jerome let out laugh, and pulled Amber into his lap, silently stroking her soft locks.

"Hey, since its friday," Amber suggested, "We should go somewhere tomorrow."

"Yeah, that would be great," He started, "Where do you want to go?"

"The beach!" She exclaimed, "We would only have to drive to Formby."

"Okay, deal. We leave tomorrow, after lunch." Jerome agreed, and Amber squeled, and pulled him in a tight hug.

At exactly 12:45, they were out the door, and in Jerome's car.

Jerome started up the engine, and reached over to turn the radio on.

"Keep it her, keep it here!" Amber shouted, when What Makes You Beautiful, by One Direction started pouring through the speakers.

Jerome laughed at her obsessiveness, "Fine, only because your my favorite person in the whole world."

"Come on Jerome, sing with me!" She shouted, and both of their amazing voices escaped their lips.

Amber played with the hem of her new blue, crop style shirt. She wore this with her white shorts, and brown sandals.

**(Outfit, and swimsuit on profile, go look :D)**

About 25 minutes later, they arrived at the beach.

Amber jumped out of the passenger seat, and started toward the water, not even bothering to wait for Jerome.

Once she got there though, it wasn't that long till Jerome came up behind her. He had already taken his shirt off, and now he was only in his swim trunks.

"Do you need sunsreen?" Amber asked turning around, her eyes glued to his abs. She quickly tore away, and looked up at his face.

"Yes." Was all he said, and she grabbed it from her bag, and handed it to him.

"So are you going in the water, in that, or what?" He asked jokingly, and she smiled.

Jerome began putting sunscreen on his stomach, and arms, and when he looked up she had strayed her clothes, and was just in her bikini.

"You look... great." He said in awe, and a small laugh escaped her full, pink lips.

Her swimsuit is from Victoria Secret. The top is a bandeau top, pink with white polka dots.

The bottom were the same color pink, but had white stripes.

"Well thank you Mr. Clarke." She laughed, and he took her hand, and turned her around.

She felt him start to rub sunscreen into her back.

She closed her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be thinking it, but Jerome hands felt really good on her exposed skin.

When he was done, she finished applying and they headed for the water.

"Ah, its cold!" Amber exclaimed, and he laughed at her, and pulled her toward him.

A wave crashed against her legs, and she fell foward, onto his chest.

Their eyes met, and Amber looked at his lips, and then back at his eyes.

Their lips were now only millimeters apart, those turned into only one millimeter, then none.

They were now touching, and a whole firework show started.

Lips moving in sync, until they pulled apart to breathe.

Amber's smile quickly faded, and she put her head in her hands.

"Whats have we done?" she cried, "If we get together, and then we happen to break up, our whole friendship would be crushed."

"Amber-"

"No, You know I'm right. We just can't." She snapped, and Jerome looked down.

"But what if we didn't break up?" he asked, looking back at her face.

"Jerome, you know how I ruin every relationship I'm in. I don't want to hurt you, I really don't." She sighed, as the tears began to fall.

"Maybe it wasn't you, maybe it was the guys you were with. They were all complete jerks. I know you, I know everything. We could do this." He explained, and he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"No you don't. You never knew how much I wanted you. To be with you, more than a friend." She started, "All the boyfriends I have had were to forget about you."

"I have always felt the same way. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. I knew you were the girl for me. That thing with Mara wasn't real." He sighed, "None of it."

"I want you, Jerome. I need you." Amber whispered in his ear, and he pressed his lips to hers again.

Amber's hands found their way around his neck, and Jerome's arms rested aroud her waist.

They eventually pulled apart, but he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I have always dreamed of that." Amber said, shyly, and smiled to herself.

"Me too." Jerome added, "Does this mean were-"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" he nodded into the hug, and she smiled again, "Yes, if you want."

"I want it more than anything in this world." Jerome let go of Amber, and took her hand, "You ready to go? Its almost 5:00."

Amber nodded, as they made their way to the car.

When they got home, Jerome led Amber to the common room, which held everyone.

They were holding hands, but that was not unusual for them.

"Guys?" Amber asked, and evryone looked up at her.

"Yeah?" Nina wondered, as Fabian put his arm around her.

That was when Jerome kissed Amber. It was just a quick, simple one, but it was only to show everyone they were dating.

When they pulled apart, they saw everyones faces weren't suprised.

"Is that the new thing you do as friends?" Eddie joked, and Amber glared at him.

"Why are you guys not suprised?" Jerome asked, ignoring what Eddie said.

"Because we knew it would happen sometime. Friends can't be that close without eventually getting together." Joy explained, and Amber smiled at her.

"So, you guys are happy for us?" Amber wondered, and everyone nodded.

"Thats what friends are for." Fabian laughed, and Jerome pulle Amber to his room, s they could kiss in a little more in privacy.

They both went to sleep that night, with swollen lips.

_did you like it? Yes, I will be updating my other stories. this is a one shot, but, I will make it more chapters if asked in PM or review :D_


End file.
